Um Conto de Bruxos
by Marck Evans
Summary: Depois da guerra todos foram se encontrando, buscando sobreviver à suas feridas.rnRon e Draco, no entanto, tiveram de vencer um feitiço antigo para viver seu Conto de Bruxos Slash


Fic escrita para o **_festslash_**, promovido pelo grupo **_potterslashfics_**. Mais fics do festival já estão sendo postadas no _site http // geocities. yahoo. com. br/ potterslashfics/_

Espero que o nome do site saia direito

Desafio: "_O Belo Adormecido e o Príncipe Relutante. Um Comensal da Morte, ou o próprio Voldemort, lança um feitiço em alguém, e só aquele outro alguém poderá acordá—lo... com um beijo. Mas essa pessoa odeia o Belo Adormecido (que, aliás, pode nem ser Belo!)_" da Ptyx

Disclaimer: Esses personagens não me pertencem. São de JKR. Eu só brinco um pouco com eles.

Ptyx, minha Beta maravilhosa, e com maiúscula, muito obrigado por tudo.

**Um Conto de Bruxos**

_O Príncipe Relutante:_

—Não! Não mesmo. E nem adianta me pedir!

—Ron, pensa bem!

—Não, Hermione! Eu não vou fazer isso. Não por aquele babaca.

—Ron, é necessário!

—Hermione, é o Malfoy!

A discussão entre os dois já durava horas, e não parecia próxima de um fim.

—Ron – Lupin interferiu na conversa com um ar muito sério —, se você não fizer isso, Draco vai morrer. Quer realmente ter a morte dele na sua consciência?

Ron não tinha resposta para isso. Ele não queria que Draco morresse. Já haviam perdido muita gente nos anos de guerra contra as trevas; Malfoy fora um aliado, no final das contas, e Ron já vira mortes demais.

Mas aquilo também já era pedir muito.

—Mas por que eu?

A pergunta era retórica, mas Hermione não conseguia deixar de explicar:

—Ron, o feitiço que Draco recebeu daquele comensal o fará dormir para sempre. Ou pelo menos até definhar e morrer. Ele vai sentir o tempo passar e não vai conseguir acordar. Esse feitiço é muito antigo, foi um desses que deu origem à lenda da Bela Adormecida, apesar de a lenda ser um pouco diferente, claro. Essa é uma forma muito cruel de vingança; imagine só o que ele deve estar sentindo lá no quarto da torre.

—É. Tem até um dragão tomando conta dele – interrompeu Ron, dando vazão à sua frustração. — E um dragão seboso.

—Deixe Severus fora disso. – Remus disfarçou o sorriso ao imaginar o que o namorado faria se ouvisse Ron chamá—lo de Dragão Seboso. – Ele está cuidado o melhor possível de Draco.

—Certo, Remus. Me desculpe. Eu não quero que o Malfoy morra em um ou dois anos sem ter acordado mais. É só que... ah droga! Por que eu?

—Porque o seu nome foi o último que ele pronunciou antes de ser enfeitiçado. – Hermione estava quase perdendo a paciência, outra vez, com as reclamações do amigo. – E temos sorte de Harry ter ouvido o que ele disse.

—Obrigado, Harry. Muito obrigado.

Harry, que até então não participara da discussão, resolveu intervir:

—Ron, pára de reclamar, você sabe que no final vai fazer o que tem de fazer, porque é o certo. Então vai logo lá e cura o Draco.

—Eu vou. Mas sob protesto. – Com um suspiro desanimado, ele andou até a porta. – Hermione, tem certeza que não tem outro jeito de acordar o Malfoy?

—Tenho, Ron. E o professor Dumbledore também. Agora pára de frescura e vai lá beijar a boca do Draco.

_O Feitiço:_

Aos vinte e três anos, Ronald Weasley era um jovem bastante alto e dono de um certo charme. Sem ser propriamente bonito, havia algo em seu ar desligado e jeito de criança perdida que encantava a maioria das garotas. E alguns garotos, também.

Os anos de guerra haviam tirado a chance dele e dos amigos terem um final de adolescência normal e transformado Ron em um guerreiro. Um guerreiro que, mesmo depois do final daquele pesadelo, ainda era capaz de olhar com doçura para os que amava, mas uma doçura triste, como se ele não acreditasse mais em finais felizes.

Hermione e Harry estavam preocupados com o amigo. Diziam que ele precisava de um amor, mas Ron não mostrava interesse por ninguém. O que ele não queria confessar é que tivera uma paixão por Oliver Wood e, como as coisas entre eles não tinham terminado bem, ele se tornara ainda mais reservado nessa área. Ron invejava Harry, que, depois de um romance com Draco no sétimo ano, conseguira continuar amigo do ex—namorado e agora estava muito bem com a Tonks.

Draco Malfoy era quase o oposto perfeito de Ron. Ele se unira à Ordem no final do sexto ano, mas sempre conservara a postura arrogante e a fala arrastada.

Ele ainda era baixo, loiro, arrogante, refinado e solitário. Harry passara de caso a amigo e, além de Snape e Lupin, era uma das poucas pessoas com quem o jovem Malfoy se dava realmente. Com os outros, apenas uma certa camaradagem e um pouco de confiança duramente conquistada.

Draco ainda provocava Ron, não mais com os argumentos que usara na infância — mesmo porque ele desenvolvera uma admiração inesperada pela matriarca dos Weasley durante os anos negros, e por algum tempo tivera ainda menos dinheiro que o antigo desafeto. Agora ele preferia irritar Ron de maneira mais sutil e fazer o ruivo cabeça—quente explodir.

Harry achava que havia algo mais por trás dessas provocações todas. Mas nem a ele nem a ninguém Draco confidenciara nada. O que não impedia Harry de tentar investigar. Certas coisas nunca mudam, afinal de contas.

Harry fora visitar Draco, que vivia na antiga residência de verão dos Malfoy. O pequeno castelo combinava maravilhosamente com o aristocrático Draco. Tinha até uma torre.

—Draco, você está apaixonado – Harry surpreendeu Draco soltando a afirmação categórica no meio de uma agradável conversa sobre quadribol nos jardins do castelo.

—Nem vem, Harry!

—Confessa, Draco. Você não resistiu aos cabelos de fogo dele.

—Pára de bobeira, Harry. Eu não sinto nada pelo Ronald.

—Mas eu não disse o nome do Ron, Draco. Foi você quem se entregou. — O rubor no rosto do amigo fez Harry rir. – Assume de vez o que você sente pelo Ron.

—Eu não sinto nada por Ron nenhum!

Harry ainda estava rindo quando foram atacados.

Os três últimos Comensais foragidos mergulharam dos céus, em um vôo arriscado com vassouras roubadas. Em uma ação desesperada e bem planejada, eles tramaram uma última vingança. O alvo era Draco, que eles consideravam um traidor e responsável pela prisão de muitos deles.

Sabiam como burlar os sistemas de defesa do castelo, mas não contavam que Draco não estivesse sozinho.

Harry atacou, mas antes que Draco pudesse sacar a varinha um dos Comensais se lançou contra ele com um objetivo específico em mente. Lançou um feitiço antigo, e Draco caiu no chão sem pronunciar nem mais uma palavra.

Harry havia estuporado um dos seus adversários e ferido outro quando Tonks chegou correndo e imobilizou o terceiro.

Dois dos comensais estavam presos, e a única coisa que o que enfeitiçara Draco disse antes de se matar foi:

—O traidorzinho vai dormir para sempre.

Depois disso Draco não despertava. Nenhuma poção ou encantamento parecia capaz de trazê—lo de volta. Até que Dumbledore deu—se conta de qual feitiço havia sido usado.

Haviam levado quase dois dias inteiros para identificar o feitiço que Draco recebera e seu único contrafeitiço, e nas últimas horas eles estavam tentando enfiar na cabeça dura e esquentada de Ron Weasley que o único jeito de salvar Draco Malfoy seria um beijo. Não um simples roçar de lábios, mas um beijo de verdade.

_O Príncipe Adormecido:_

Andar pelos corredores do Castelo Malfoy até o quarto na torre onde Snape velava o sono de Draco foi uma das tarefas mais árduas que Ron já encetara.

Quando chegou ao quarto, parou à entrada sem coragem de avançar. Snape, ao vê—lo hesitar, veio até a porta.

—Veio fazer o que deve ser feito, Weasley?

—Vim, Professor.

—Agora?

—Sim.

—Sabe que tem de ter uma profunda intenção no ato, ou o feitiço não se quebra?

—Sei, Professor.

—Então vá. Dê logo esse beijo.

—Professor, ehr.. ah...

—O que foi, Weasley?

—Dá para eu ficar sozinho? Isso tudo é meio estranho, eu tenho de me preparar.

Snape analisou a situação por alguns instantes, até que, com um ar de compreensão, se afastou avisando:

—Estarei na sala principal.

—Você e o resto da Ordem. Todo mundo sabendo que eu vou beijar o Malfoy. Droga! – Mesmo resmungando baixinho, Ron se aproximou da cama onde Draco estava deitado.

Ajoelhando—se ao lado da cama, Ron encarou o rosto pálido do outro rapaz.

—Ele realmente se parece com a Bela Adormecida. – Ron sorriu de leve; Draco odiaria essa comparação.

Os cabelos compridos de Draco estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, e seu rosto de traços finos parecia tão sereno sem a expressão habitual de superioridade.

—É um cretino, mas é bonito, o desgraçado!

Ron deixou seu olhar vagar pelo rosto de Draco. Os lábios, vistos agora, pareciam suaves, doces até.

Tanta vida presa naquele sono artificial!

Com paciência, Ron foi abaixando suas defesas emocionais contra o sonserino. Eram anos de ressentimento, mas vê—lo assim, tão indefeso e tão lindo, tocava o coração naturalmente generoso de Ron. Era difícil esquecer do passado, mas vendo Draco daquele jeito, e sentido a força da Vida e da Magia dele, Ron se condoeu e permitiu que as boas memórias que ele tinha de Draco viessem a sua mente.

Não eram tão poucas assim, para sua surpresa.

Na escola não havia nada de bom para lembrar dele, pelo menos não até o último ano em Hogwarts. Ron se lembrou de como Draco fora importante naquele ano. Ele achava que, se não fosse a presença do sonserino, Harry não teria conseguido agüentar a pressão.

Ele e Draco haviam juntado forças para ajudar Harry. Engraçado, naquela época ele havia imaginado que Harry e Draco viveriam um conto de fadas e ficariam juntos e felizes para sempre. Mas não fora assim.

Harry era feliz com Tonks, e Draco... bem Draco estava sozinho agora, e não era por falta de opções. Ele via bem o quanto Draco atraía as pessoas. A mítica de ser um dos heróis da vitória sobre Voldemort, sua fortuna, sua beleza e seu encanto, tudo isso era muito sedutor. Mas sua língua ferina e sua natureza desconfiada afastavam os desavisados. Para ficar com Draco, teria de ser alguém muito especial.

Ron sorriu olhando o rosto adormecido à sua frente. Ele parecia tão frágil sem seu sarcasmo. Tão atraente.

Sentado ali, Ron tentou se imaginar na pele de Draco. Tentou imaginar como seria ser filho de um canalha como Lucius e uma omissa como Narcissa. Tentou imaginar os riscos que Draco enfrentara ao trocar de lado e entregar à Ordem os segredos dos comensais.

A lembrança dos cartões que Draco sempre mandava para Molly no aniversário dela veio à mente de Ron enquanto ele tentava entender o que estava sentindo. Draco fora ao enterro de Arthur e ficara próximo a Molly todo o tempo. Ron sabia que por muito tempo Draco mantivera o hábito de ir vê—la na hora em que os filhos estavam trabalhando.

Vistas agora, todas as provocações entre os dois nos últimos anos pareciam divertidas e até um pouco excitantes.

Com um meio sorriso conformado, Ron cedeu. Draco ganhara um espaço no seu coração, um espaço que sempre estivera vazio, esperando por alguém. Esse espaço, sem que Ron tivesse se dado conta antes, já tinha dono. Draco Malfoy.

Lentamente, sem asco ou rejeição, e com um enorme carinho, Ron aproximou os lábios dos de Draco e, quando o beijou, seu único pensamento era o de que queria, do fundo do coração, que o outro voltasse à vida.

A princípio os lábios de Draco estavam cálidos, mas imóveis. Então, como se acordando de um sonho, ele começou a retribuir o beijo — que se aprofundou, sem que Ron achasse nada de errado nisso.

Quando Ron interrompeu o beijo e olhou nos olhos de Draco, estava sorrindo, e Draco parecia encantado. Ele tocou a face de Ron e murmurou, ainda sem estar totalmente desperto:

—Ronald! Ah, Ronald! Você veio por mim.

E, surpreendendo Ron, puxou—o para mais um beijo, tão doce e mágico quanto o primeiro.

Quando se separaram Ron ajudou Draco a se levantar. Ele ainda parecia meio tonto e precisou apoiar—se em Ron quando ficou de pé.

—O que aconteceu comigo?

—Um feitiço, mas agora vai ficar tudo bem. – Ron não sabia o que sentia a respeito de Draco ali, em seus braços. – Os outros estão esperando na sala. Vamos, a Hermione lhe explica o que houve.

—Eu sei que ela explica.

A leve ironia na frase de Draco fez Ron sorrir. Sorriso que se apagou quando percebeu que o outro ainda estava fraco demais para andar.

—Você está bem?

—Foi só uma vertigem.

—Você está mais pálido que o normal. – E Ron pegou o bruxo menor no colo. – Eu levo você.

—Não! Eu posso...

—Não discute, Malfoy.

E foi carregado nos braços de Ronald Weasley que Draco Malfoy entrou na sala de seu próprio castelo.

_Bruxas Madrinhas e Bruxos Padrinhos:_

—TRÊS DIAS! Hermione, já faz TRÊS DIAS!

—Eu sei, Harry, não precisa gritar.

—O Ron é um idiota.

—Ele só está inseguro.

Harry olhou para Luna, que estivera todo o tempo da conversa dele com Hermione lendo um livro e agora dava sua opinião sem parar de ler.

Por um instante Harry considerou como Hermione namorava alguém tão.. tão ... tão Luna, mas ele ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando na cozinha e sorriu. Afinal de contas tinha sua Tonks com ele, e nenhum dos quatro era exatamente sem peculiaridades.

—Quebrou alguma coisa Nymphadora?

—Algumas xícaras, Cicatriz. Mas a sua cabeça está na lista se me chamar assim de novo. – Tonks entrou na sala levitando uma bandeja com o chá.

Harry atirou um beijo para ela, adorando ver a zanga da namorada por ter sido chamada pelo nome.

—A Luna está certa. – Hermione olhava a garota que só tirou os olhos do livro tempo o suficiente para mostrar—se levemente surpresa de alguém ter duvidado que ela estivesse certa, e voltou a ler.

Vendo a maneira como Hermione fitava Luna, Harry se lembrou do terceiro ano: Hermione olhava a Luna do mesmo jeito que olhava o Bichento. Sempre pronta a defendê—lo das implicâncias de Ron, e com o ar sonhador que era tão raro no rosto da amiga.

—Como vai o Bichento?

As três mulheres olharam para Harry como se lhe tivessem nascido antenas verdes de uma hora para outra.

—Ele está bem, Harry. Obrigada por perguntar.

—No que Luna está certa? – Tonks servia o chá, milagrosamente sem quebrar mais nada.

—Eu disse que o Ron não procura o Draco porque está inseguro. – Luna enfim largou o livro que havia trazido e juntou—se aos outros três para o chá. – Você devia conversar com ele, Harry.

—Eu!

—Claro. Você não é amigo dele?

—Melhor eu fazer isso – Hermione interveio. — Conhecendo esses dois como eu conheço, essa conversa não vai levar a nada.

—Nem com você, Mione. Do jeito que o Ron é, ele vai ficar vermelho, discutir com você, e empacar de vez.

—O pior é que isso é o mais provável.

—É tolice o Ron ficar inseguro. Draco parecia no paraíso quando entrou na sala carregado por ele. Eles estavam tão bem juntos! – Tonks ficou com um ar sonhador por alguns instantes. – E se Remus falasse com ele?

—Ou Severus. – Luna era a única entre eles que chamava o Professor de Poções pelo nome de batismo. – Talvez ele possa ajudar.

—Come um bolinho, meu bem. – Hermione enfiou um bolinho na mão da namorada enquanto analisava a proposta de Tonks. – Sabe, acho que Remus é a melhor opção.

—Ou Severus.

—Luna!

_O Último Desafio dos Príncipes:_

Ron não estava apenas inseguro: ele estava perdido no caldeirão de emoções em que se encontrava agora.

Com Oliver as coisas eram mais simples. Os dois goleiros freqüentavam o mesmo universo de jogadores de quadribol. Eles se encontravam, ficavam juntos e se separavam. Intenso, prazeroso e prático. Era uma explosão de sentidos, mas nem a melhor transa dos dois conseguira deixar uma emoção tão duradoura em Ron quando um beijo de Draco.

Com Draco, Ron estaria sempre vulnerável aos seus sentimentos. Desde daquele bendito beijo, ele se sentia exposto, frágil e idiotamente feliz quando estava perto de Draco.

Foi mergulhado nessa agitação emocional que Lupin o encontrou nos jardins da Toca logo depois do pôr—do—sol.

Remus não abordou o assunto diretamente, só comentou que estava esperando Severus, pois este fora visitar Draco, que não andava bem.

—Ele está com algum problema, Remus? Alguma seqüela do feitiço?

—Ele anda melancólico. Severus está preocupado, mas eu acho que é só tristeza.

—Por quê?

—Por que o quê, Ron?

—Por que Draco estaria triste?

—Eu não sei. Logo depois que você quebrou o feitiço, Draco estava eufórico. Agora ele se fechou. Nada muito grave, apenas parece muito triste.

—Acha que... Droga... Remus, você acha que ele está triste porque fui eu quem o beijou?

—Não, Ron. Ter sido você que o acordou não o entristeceria; muito pelo contrário.

—Bom... eu achei que ele não gostando de mim, não tivesse gostado de ter sido eu a ... bem, você sabe.

—Sabe, Ron, Slytherins são difíceis de entender algumas vezes. Eles não se expõem demais.

—Imagino que sim. – Ron olhou o céu por algum tempo. – Acha que Snape é a pessoa certa para tirar Draco da tristeza dele?

—Não. Mas alguém precisa tentar.

—É. Alguém tem de fazer alguma coisa. Talvez fosse bom falar com Harry.

—Não acho que seja Harry que Draco anda precisando ver.

—Quem então? – Nunca Ron temeu e desejou tanto ouvir uma palavra.

—Você.

Sim. Era o que ele mais temia e o que mais queria. Novamente ele olhou para o céu antes de se decidir.

—Dá licença, Remus. Eu vou fazer uma coisa.

E aparatou.

—Muito Slytherin da sua parte, Remus– Severus saiu das sombras da sebe onde estivera escutando a conversa dos dois –, provocar o heróico Gryffindor dentro do Weasley.

—Conviver com você, Severus, é bem educativo. – Remus abraçou Severus pela cintura. – Falou com Draco?

—Sim.

—E?

—Ele está decidido a tentar entender o Weasley.

—Desafie um Slytherin e você terá uma surpresa! – Remus encarou Severus com um ar brincalhão. — Aposto como eu beijo melhor que você.

—Você realmente gosta de bancar o tolo. – Severus apossou—se dos lábios de Remus, que sorriu um pouco antes de se entregar.

_E Viveram Felizes para Sempre:_

Draco estava no quarto da torre, deitado na cama de dossel, pensando. Severus estava certo: ele tinha de buscar o que queria.

Draco era pragmático. Harry já percebera seu tão bem guardado segredo; Severus e, por tabela, Remus, também já sabiam. Segredo que mais de um conhece logo não é mais segredo. Ronald não demoraria a saber também.

—Merda! – Draco não gostava de se sentir vulnerável desse jeito.

Ali naquele quarto, Ronald o beijara. Infelizmente, apenas para salvá—lo. Mas ele correspondera ao segundo beijo, e fora tão galante ao carregá—lo no colo.

—Merda! – Totalmente imperdoável estar tão confuso por causa de um Gryffindor.

—Está muito desbocado, Draco.

O jovem bruxo abriu os olhos e sentou—se na cama ao ouvir a voz levemente zombeteira do seu objeto de desejo.

—Ronald!

—Só você e minha mãe me chamam assim.

—É seu nome, não?

—Calma, Draco. Eu vim em paz.

"_Merda, eu estou fazendo tudo errado!_"

—Claro, **Ronald**. Eu só me surpreendi com sua aparição.

—Você parecia tão distante. – Ron sentou—se ao lado de Draco na cama. – Quase inatingível.

—Só pensando.

—Eu também andei pensando muito esses dias.

—Em quê? – Draco odiou ouvir a fragilidade em sua voz.

—Em você. No que senti ao beijar você.

—Achei que os da sua Casa fossem mais de ação e menos de reflexão. – Draco mantinha os olhos fixos nos lábios de Ronald.

—Quando o assunto é sério, eu gosto de ter certeza.

—E você já tem certeza?

—Tenho. E você, Draco?

—Toda do mundo. – Não era hora de arriscar um joguinho.

—Ótimo.

Dessa vez os lábios de Ronald encontraram os de Draco a meio caminho. Desejo, doçura e promessas uniram os lábios dos dois.

Quando se separaram, Ronald tocou o rosto de Draco como para se certificar de que ele estava ali, enquanto Draco passava os dedos pelas mechas ruivas do outro bruxo.

—Você ficou muito bem de Belo Adormecido, Dragão.

—Não amola, Salamandra.

—Sabe, Draco, salamandras vivem muito bem no calor do fogo de um dragão.

— Cala a boca e me beija.

Se para sempre ou não, não dava para saber. Mas naquele momento os dois Príncipes de Fogo estavam determinados a serem felizes. Juntos.


End file.
